Octavio's Great Escape
by micbot37
Summary: When Octavio gets a hold of Marina's phone and tells his commander about a new plan something evil transpires from it. If that wasn't enough the Squidbeak Splatoon is at risk of being exposed. What will come of this double trouble when our heroes. don't even know about half the trouble. (Side story to Season 1 of The ULTIMATE Smash Bros Series.)
1. The Swipe

**Author's note: hello fans this is the second fanfiction I'm starting. However this is a side story to my main series** _ **The ULTIMATE Smash Bros Series**_ **you don't have to read it if you don't want to. But I highly recommend you do. Also I DON'T Own any characters. The only character that's mine is the OC in this story.**

 **Part 1: The swipe**

Just a normal day for most of Inkopolis, the usual turf battles, inklings hanging out, things were changing though. For nearly the past three months multiple Octolings have made their way to the surface. Some inklings were scared at first, but after some time both of the cephalopod species alike have been getting along. There was a splatfest to prove it.

Right now Emily (agent 4) was on her way to cuttlefish cabin for a New Squidbeak Splatoon meeting being held every couple weeks ever since the team got bigger. When Emily arrived to the cabin she had to ring the doorbell a couple times before someone answered the door. It was Marie.

"Emily you don't have to ring the bell that many times, someone always comes on the first ring," said the currently salty squid sister.

"Well yeah, but they don't get here fast enough," said Emily attempting to make her own point while walking into the cabin.

"Well not only that, but you come way too early in the morning, Callie's not even up yet."

"This cabin has a great outdoor feel to it though, I always get so excited to come here."

"Well I guess you can wait in the living room for everyone else to get here."

"Got it, oh and by the way I saw agents 5 and 6 (Pearl and Marina), they told me they were headed to octo valley to see DJ Octavio."

"Well hopefully they'll be on time then."

Emily walked into the living room and say Cap'n Cuttlefish flipping through channels. After he found something he liked he placed the remote on the couch and noticed the short haired inkling.

"Ah, Agent 4 glad to see your here," said Craig, "How are the turf wars treating you."

"Well it always varies on how skilled you team is. In one battle my team had someone who didn't even know what a splat roller was." Emily said.

"Ah those uncultured yougings, at least they could make some friends that can help them learn some things."

"Oh Emily," Marie said, "just out off curiosity what were Agents 5 and 6 plans with talking to Octavio."

"Honestly I don't know," replied Agent 4

 **Scene change: tentakeel outpost**

Coming up from the grate in Tentakeel Outpost was Pearl and Marina who were there for one specific reason. To see a certain DJ stuck in a snowglobe.

"Wow and I thought Marie was joking when she said they locked you in a snowglobe," said Marina looking right at Octavio.

"Technical engineer Marina," said DJ Octavio, "it's been awhile."

"It's been a full year."

"Ayo, so this is the great hypnotizer looks like a fake to me," said Pearl.

"Ah, I see you brought your "precious girlfriend" with you," said Octavio.

"W-what we're-re not dating," said Marina blushing madly. (That's right people I ship Pearlina).

"Really? If I remember correctly Callie wouldn't stop talking about the bond you two share."

"Well it's true we're BFFs," Pearl said, "But I wouldn't go that far."

"Well one day I will have my revenge and I will destroy you, unlike the first two times."

"By stealing the great zapfish again. I'd to see that."

Octavio pounded on the glass, "I will take back the land lost by the octarians in the great turf war and no one will stop me."

"Well guess what," Marina intervened, "your army is shrinking, each day more and more octolings are getting to the surface."

While Marina was saying this DJ Octavio slipped his tentacle through a hole that appeared in his prison and grabbed her phone and off the hook didn't notice.

"Hey now that I think about it shouldn't there be more liquid in that," asked Pearl.

"Yes but a hole somehow appeared," Octavio said moving out of the way so they could see.

"Good thing the meeting is meant to focus on transferring you to another snowglobe."

"Meeting?"

"Yep we're officially agents 5 and 6 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon," said Marina.

DJ did a double-take "Craig actually allowed an octoling to be in that blasted organization."

"Two octolings, there's an agent 8."

"What happened to 7?"

"Last I heard I think they were holding that spot for Sheldon," said Pearl.

"Come on Pearl we have somewhere to be right now," Marina said.

After Off the Hook left Octavio pulled out the phone. "That was such a good call to steal some phones and a cellular router when we squidnapped Callie and the Zapfish," he said. It was also at this moment, the author realized, they had purposefully done the final Splatoon 1 splatfest to determine who was getting squidnapped.

(What you're about to see is what I'm planning for texts to looks like in my stories)

DJ Octavio quickly changed the name so his commander wouldn't be confused.

DJ Octavio: Commander Octorson, are you there?

Octorson: Boss is that you?

DJ Octavio: *sends a picture of himself in the snowglobe* Yeah it's me.

Octorson: How The heck did you get your hands on another phone.

DJ Octavio: I managed to tentagrab our old engineer's phone.

Octorson: So, ready to steal the zapfish again.

DJ Octavio: What no, you think after two fails I'm going to try it again.

Octorson: Good because I have a plan that could work. You know those two Inklings that went to the Smash Island?

DJ Octavio: Of course I do those blasted agents won't shut up about it. What are you getting at here?

Octorson: Boss recently we begun development with a technology of the same kind that can open up the portals. If we perfect this we can use the portal get to the Smash island and…

DJ Octavio: Use our hypno tech to take over the Smash Island and everyone in it and make that our new home for octarians.

Octorson: Precisely.

DJ Octavio: Keep in touch, get that portal online, and be sure to test it first.

Octorson: Aye Aye Boss.

In cephalopod HQ where the test chamber of the developing portal is, Octorson said, "All right guys I got word from DJ let's get this portal online ASAP."

Multiple octarians were either wielding prices onto the device, making data and experiments, or bringing pieces to build.

"Commander," an octoling scientist said, "we're missing some parts so we sent troops out to that store called ammo knights in the square."

"Did they get back yet." Octorson asked.

"No they said they're still looking for one piece."

"Well they better hurry stores are about to open in the square."

Speaking of about to open Sheldon the horseshoe crab was humming to himself while walking over to his store. When he opened the door and walked in, he then heard something fall.

With his freaky truck smile dissipating he grabbed a weapon. "Who's there," he said, "I have an experimental tri-blaster and I'm not afraid to use it."

Sheldon opened the storage door and and stood in shock as octarians were raiding the store for parts. Said octarians noticed him and froze.

"Hey guys," said an octarian walking out of the bathroom door. "I found that piece we were...looking...for." He stopped talking as he noticed Sheldon.

"RUN!" screamed another one and they all scrambled out of the shop carrying the needed parts with them..

Sheldon was chasing them a few inklings and octolings took notice. The octarians opened the grate to Octo Valley and went down Sheldon wasn't able to catch them.

"Oh man," Sheldon went back to his store and put the tri-blaster away. He was confused on what happened and was pacing back and forth with his smile back on him. "Why would octarians be trying to steal my stuff. DJ Octavio is still in the snowglobe. Unless." Realization hit the horseshoe crab harder than that Octo bread hit Emily once. "I've got to warn the Squidbeak Splatoon."

Sheldon wrote something down walked to the door of his store and slapped it on. The turf war cephalopods groaned since the sign said "closed because of thieves". Sheldon then left the square and started making his way to cuttlefish cabin.


	2. The Meeting

**Part 2: The Meeting**

Pearl and Marina finally arrived at cuttlefish cabin. When the octoling knocked on the door she was greeted with a swift hug from Callie.

"Your finally here," said the squid sister letting go, "we can finally start the meeting."

"Three and eight are already here," said Pearl in disbelief.

"Yep."

Callie led Off the Hook into the living where Marie, Emily, Jake (Agent 3), Agent 8 who doesn't have a name yet, and, Cap'n Cuttlefish.

"Ok first order of business," Cuttlefish said as he hit a button. However that button instead made it sound like something was opening. "Wait that's the garage remote," he then pressed another one and the fan started spinning. "And that's the fan's remote I've got to start labeling these things.

Both Marie and Callie were sporting faces of embarrassment while Pearl said, "Are you sure that's the leader of the Squisbeak Splatoon."

"Respect your elders," Cuttlefish then found the right remote which turned on the projector and showed a powersquid presentation. "So as we all know there are cracks forming inside Octavio's snowglobe prison," he flipped to another slide. "If this keeps up the octarian king will be out of there in no time. Hence is why we are going to knock him out and transfer him to another snowglobe, one that is a bit stronger."

"Speaking of cracks sir," Marina said, "when Pearl and I went to talk to him earlier this morning we found out that a small hole appeared in the globe."

"Woomy," Emily said, "that's not a good sign."

"Well if it's small he probably won't be able to get out through it," Marie said calming the short haired inkling down.

"Well on top of that," Cap'n Cuttlefish said flipping to the next slide which showed a giant destroyed human statue, "A lot of inklings and octolings alike have been starting to question things about the giant statue the TARTAR tried to use to destroy Inkopolis."

"But Cap'n," Jake said, "they weren't really questioning about it before why now?"

"Because," Cap'n flipped to a video of them battling the statue from the point of veiw of a boat, there was a headline meaning it made it to the news. The headline said 'Is there still a Squidbeak Splatoon'. "We were caught in the middle of the battle."

Everyone in the room knew what this meant, the New Squidbeak Splatoon was supposed to be secret and now people knew about it. It wouldn't take long before they were to figure out how the great zapfish returned both times it was taken.

Marie got up in shock, "This isn't good if they find out the there's a New Squidbeak Splatoon-"

"They'll be storming this place like it's some kind of tourist spot," Callie said, finishing her cousin's sentence.

"We need to find a way to make them think that the footage was fanmade," Agent 8 said.

"Well it's not like things can get much worse than this," Pearl said.

As if it was right on cue, Sheldon bursted through the front doors of the cabin. He didn't even bother knocking. The panting horseshoe crab said, "I got bad news probably worse than what you guys are talking about.

Everyone glared at Pearl for jinxing it.

"What is it Sheldon," Emily asked.

"So I was walking to my shop and when I got in I heard a bunch of rustling in the storage room. I then go to the back to see five ordinary octarian troopers raiding my things. After I chased them back into the grate, they got away with what they stole unfortunately, I went back to my store and started thinking things over. Them stealing my things probably mean they are making a new plan and then they are going to break Octavio out."

"Woomy," Jake said.

"Woomy indeed," agreed Callie.

"Well then our first order of business is to get Octavio to a new snowglobe and have some agents do a daily check." Marie said, "and question Octavio if he knows anything behind it."

"Oh also I decided to close my shop today because of those octarians," Sheldon said.

Marina sighed, "I guess we're announcing matches to be canceled today."

"Yep let's go," said Pearl.

"While their gone do you mind helping me find a way to convince everyone that this footage was fake so we can keep the organization a secret," Cap'n asked.

"Sure I've got nothing better to do anyway," sheldon looked at the editing program with Cuttlefish.

Back in Tentakeel Outpost Octavio was chilling, _I did see some troops passing by earlier with some parts,_ he thought, _I should probably ask Octorson._

Octavio pulled out Marina's stolen phone and texted.

Octavio: Commander would you like to explain why I saw multiple troops passing by my globe cell carrying parts.

Octorson: We were running low so we sent troops to the ammo knights store.

Octavio: Were they successful?

Octorson: Yep, we now have everything we need to finish that portal. Although we may need to add a bit more to the plan.

Octavio: What do you mean?

Octorson: While those octarians we running back they saw a new headline of rumors about the fact that there may be a New Squidbeak Splatoon.

Octavio: There is a New Squidbeak Splatoon you imbecile what are you getting at here!?

Octorson: I say we bring the portal to Inkopolis square and fire it and open a portal at deca tower. Cancelling any future battles and spread fear across the square. And at that same time we expose Squidbeak, and tell them what those two agents did to you.

Octavio: I like it, be sure to get that portal online Octorson and remember to test it first.

Octorson: You got it boss.

Octavio: gotta go those wretched agents are approaching the grate.

Octavio put the phone away and Agents 3, 4, 8, along with Callie and Marie popped up.

"Huh talk about a big group," Octavio said. "If your here to move me to another snow globe then go ahead. Not like I could do much anyway."

Finding the attitude a little weird they moved Octavio to a new, bit stronger snow globe. Luckily for DJ he was able to keep the phone hidden.

"Okay now we can question," Marie said, "do you know anything about secrets as to why there were octarian troops raiding Sheldon's shop this morning."

Octavio didn't freeze up upon hearing this he just kept his cool and said, "Can't say I know anything about that, though it is true I saw troops passing by earlier, we usually do that to keep up productions of our own weapons. We did that kind of thing all the time, they were just sloopy this time around."

"So there isn't anything that you're planning," Emily said.

"No of course I don't even have a phone for octos sake, besides planning doesn't start until after I make my escape I can tell you that."

"So I guess we can conclude that it was just the octarians normal routine," Jake said.

"Man that stinks I didn't even get to grill him with my roller," Callie complained.

"Is that meant to be payback for hypnotizing you," Emily asked.

"Shut up."

With that the agents left through the grate to return to Inkopolis square. Octavio then pulled out the phone.

Octavio: Fire those troops that raided the store for me commander.

Octorson: What why they got everything we needed.

Octavio: But that nerdy horseshoe crab caught them, and now they are onto us I was able to keep them at bay. We may need to add more to the plan.

Octorson: Like what?

Octavio: Like how are we going to get the portal device to the square.

Octorson: Well doesn't Off the Hook have a helicopter.

Octavio: Are you suggesting we steal a heli.

Octorson: Yeah, I mean if you approve of that.

Octavio: Of course I approve of that, it's one of the best ideas you've had yet. But don't stray from the objective, speed up production, get the portal online, test it, find a good base that's abandoned on the Smash Island, and then break me out, and I want to squidnap those two pesky agents as well, just decrease their power.

Octorson: You got boss we won't let you down.

Octavio: Good. Talk to you later.

Back at the octarian lab the portal was now nearing completion, "Okay everyone," Octorson said. "Squidbeak is onto us, now we have to get that portal online, find a suitable abandoned base, and break the boss out. I don't care how much we rush, we are going to test this thing and get the boss out by tonight if we can.

 **Author's note: And that is how you confirm the time frame of the story everyone. So yeah I plan to have about five, maybe more, parts to this side story. And it will take over the course of one day. However the portals in my fanfiction universe are known to be a bit screwy with time. So things here won't take over the course of one day on the Smash Island. Just wanted to point that out.**


	3. The Test

**Author's note: For those of you who read my main fanfiction series, you will see a repeated scene here, but from a different point of view.**

 **Part 3: The Test**

 **11:00 AM. (Splatoon standard time)**

In the octarian lab the portal was all together and ready to be turned on, a group of octarians volunteered to walk through the portal. The safety goggles were put on as the army stood back for what was coming.

"Turning on the portal...now!" said an Octoling scientist. Then with great power the Dark and light blue vortex started to swirl to life as the first group of octarians walked up to the portal.

"Okay commander we've managed to get the leader on a video call," said a female octoling walking up to Octorson.

"Okay Octorson," Octavio said, "show me what you got." Octorson spun the phone around to show his Octavio. "Woah now that's something."

"Indeed sir," said Octorson, "we are now in the testing phase."

"Well then let's send that first group in."

The octarians standing in front of the portal heard Octavio and jumped in. The rest of the army waited patiently hoping.

 **1:00 pm(Smash Standard time)**

The octarians that went through came out in a long hallway of a mysterious building. Their curiosity would be cut short.

Someone close by them said, "what are those things!"

The octarians turned around to see a certain aura Pokémon and tactician. They started talking to each other and then decided they ran and grabbed to two they even took off the tactician's weapons and threw them on the ground.

"Robin I think they're kidnapping us," said the blue/beige furred Pokémon.

"Of course they are, they threw my weapons on the ground," the man who named Robin apparently said as he and the Pokémon were dragged back into the portal.

 **11:15 am (Splatoon standard time)**

It had been fifteen minutes and the octarians weren't back yet. A scientist was on a board looking up potential side effects.

Said scientist told the others, "Uh it seems these portals are a bit messed up time wise it may be five minutes for them, but it could potentially be a few hours for us."

"I guess we could start planning your break out while we wait then," Octorson said.

"Seems to be a good idea," said DJ Octavio.

Octorson looked at the phone, "Wait a minute are you in a snowglobe."

"Yeah so."

"I thought you were like behind bars or something."

"Yeah well time to be evil again looks like something's about to come through that portal."

Everyone in the lab looked on as the group of troopers came back with Robin and the Pokémon, who were both struggling from their grasps.

"Huh well how about that, knock them out."

The troopers did as told, and the two were soon on the floor.

An octoling officer walked up and said, "It would seem they decided to bring back a couple fighters from the mansion."

"How do you guys know this much about the whole smash thing if you weren't there in the first place," Octavio yelled from the phone.

"Word spread fast ever since we got that cellular tower up," Octorson replied. He then turned to the scientist, "Did you find a good base yet."

"Yes I have," said the scientist, "it's far on the east side of the island."

"Good calibrate the portal to send me there were setting up base," Octorson then turned back to the phone, "Unfortunately boss it's going to be surprises for you from here on out so we're going to have to end the video chat."

"Very well see you soon Commander," Octavio said as he hung up.

Just before Octorson and a few others carrying some box of building supplies. The Commander said, "Open a portal in another world that's not he smash island to test capabilities, and then test it one more time at a random spot in the smash mansion." Octorson and others walked through.

 **8:00 pm Friday, September 14th, 2018 (smash standard time)**

When the portal opened inside the abandoned factory and Octorson's group walked through they took some time to dust things of and patch up some holes in the roof to make it look like the factory was in operation. After awhile Octorson son decided to climb up to the roof to see what the city looked like. When he got up there It wasn't like anything he previously thought. The lights made the city come to life through the night.

"So this is the Smash Island, cute," Octorson said.

"Commander," said s scientist walking up to him, "we sent some more troops out and they managed to capture two more residents from the smash mansion that fell through our portals."

"Really? Show me."

The scientist led Octorson back into the factory to find the same two that the other troops had squidnapped. But two more one being a humanoid fox, and the other was some buff guy who looked like a martial arts person.

"Hm, so those other troops captured those two," said Octorson pointing at fox and fighter.

"Yeah so we were kidnapped, what are you going to do," the Pokémon asked.

"What I'm going to do should be the least of your concerns, the top of your concerns should be, what's going to happen to you."

"What is going to happen to us," asked the humanoid fox.

"This," Octorson snapped his fingers and four hypnoshades were put on the four fighters the octoling scientist was looking over his Octo tablet as the brainwashing commenced.

"Almost.. aaaand… brainwashing complete sir," said the scientist.

"Ok now I'm only going to ask you this once," said Octorson, "What master do you serve."

"The octarian king," said the four brainwashed fighters.

"Ok boys we're going into phase two of the plan, unpack everything, keep that portal stable, and prepare yourselves. Our next step is freeing the boss. Let's get to work. Sleep well smashers by the time we're ready only two-thirds of you will be left."

Coming through the portal Now was the busted king II machine. It was being carried by some octolings one octarian trooper was holding something in his mouth.

"Woah, woah, woah, why are you bringing this in here. This is a factory not a warehouse," said Octorson. The trooper holding the paper handed it to he Commander. Octorson opened it to reveal plans titled _king fortress._ "Ah I see you guys think we should make a sky fortress version of the boss's king machine. I'm on board, but I'll have to check with him first."

Octorson walked to the portal and said, "I'll be back get things unpacked, oh and tomorrow see if you can raid a warehouse for supplies." The Commander walked through the portal.

 **11:50 am (Splatoon standard time)**

Sheldon and Cap'n Cuttlefish were still trying to find a way to make the video look fake, but to no avail.

"To be fair it's hard to edit a real life video to make it look like it was an animation," said Sheldon.

"Apparently," said Cuttlefish, and idea then popped in his head. "Wait we can see if Agent 9 knows what to do."

"AGENT 9! I thought you still needed an Agent 7."

"We're saving that spot for you if you want to join."

"I still have my shop to run, but how did you come across this Agent 9 anyway."

"Decided to go back to the Deepsea Metro with Agent 4 one day to see if we could rescue some more Octolings. C. Q. Cumber said there was one going through tests right now. After he finished we brought him to Inkopolis. I thought we were pretty strong already as an organization, but I felt we would need extra firepower at some point. So we put him through a final test and boom recruited."

Cuttlefish started leading the horseshoe crab to the basement while said crab said, "Why do I have a feeling that your granddaughters don't even know about this."

"Because they don't know about him."

"What the squid! Why didn't you tell them."

"Because they probably would complain about letting a stranger stay in a secret room in the basement."

Cuttlefish opened the door leading into Agent 9's temporary room. The Octoling noticed someone walked in and stood up. He had tentacles that looked like they were comb, with three going to the left side of his head and one going to the back of his head. We was wearing squid jeans along with a black t-shirt and a yellow/ black and green trimmed jacket with a Nine printed on the back.

"I thought you said we weren't going to tell anyone of my existence yet," said Agent 9 with much confusion since Sheldon was in the room.

"Well we need you help right now," said Cuttlefish.

"With what?"

"There's a video were are trying to make fake," Sheldon said, "It's a video that could potentially compromise the Squidbeak's secrecy.

"If you trying to spin this you we're way past that," Agent 9 got on his laptop and pulled up a squid news broadcast. "They had experts look and determine if the video was edited, when they got back from doing that they confirmed that the footage wasn't edited." The news headline now read 'Footage is legitimate.' "All of Inkopolis is freaking out ever since Cap'n Cuttlefish was found within the footage."

"Oh no," Cuttlefish said.

 **Author's note: I decided if I was going to make this more interesting it would be, an Agent 9. But other than that hoped you enjoyed this so far.**


	4. The Discovery

**Part 4: The discovery**

 **12:15 pm**

A lot of inklings and octolings still showed up even though ammo knights was closed. So Pearl and Marina were still able to keep battles open. After their news broadcast though their producer was not happy. He even called he two to his office to talk to them personally.

"I hope you two know why your here," the producer said when Off the Hook walked in.

"Actually we're pretty confused as to why we are here," Pearl said with confusion of course.

"Are you squidding me," the two pop stars shook their heads. "In that case did you even get my texts Marina I literally told you on them that there was a new splatfest to announce."

"I don't remember my phone vibrating," Marina reached into her pockets to realize… her phone was missing. "Wait a minute my phone is gone," Marina frantically went back to the studio to check their.

Pearl followed her with the producer close behind, and they found Marina flipping the studio upside down.

"Marina calm down," said Pearl grabbing her BFF's arm. "Try remembering where you last saw it."

Marina thought long and hard about this, she started picturing the Octo Canyon when she and Pearl were talking to Octavio. She then pictured something was reaching into her pocket. "Oh no," Marina grabbed Pearl's arm as they ran down out of the studio. "Pearlie I think I know what happened to my phone.

 **12:30 pm**

Even though it had been an hour DJ Octavio was bored again. So he pulled out the stolen phone and texted his Commander about a question he had.

Octavio: So I assume we are squidnapping the fighters from this Smash Mansion now.

Octorson: Yep and we're brainwashing them too.

Octavio: Really?

Octorson: Yeah it'll increase our army's firepower.

Octavio: Hm, I see. Not a bad idea.

Octorson: Also some troops came across some of your old plans to build a sky fortress.

Octavio: Ah, the king fortress. Well we can build that once you get me out tonight.

Octorson: Right see you then.

The phone was suddenly snatched from Octavio and wasp pulled out of the snowglobe. DJ looked up to see Marina and Pearl glaring at him. Octavio was worried. One look at that phone and Squidbeak Splatoon would know what he's up to.

Marina looked at the phone and scrolled through the past messages getting more and more frightened as she looked. "You actually came up with a new plan?!"

"He did?!" Pearl said in utter shock.

"Really out of everything that's on those messages your freaking out about that," Octavio with a 'really?' face.

"Okay I will admit the fact you plan on stealing our heli, along with squidnapping Agents 3 and 4 is scary.

A message popped up in the chat which was Octorson saying, "Boss you there?" Marina changed the name back and typed a response

DJ_Hyperfresh: Your Boss isn't available anymore this phone is back in its rightful owners hands

Octorson: Technical Engineer Marina!

DJ_Hyperfresh: Yep and now that we know what your up to. I guarantee you won't succeed.

 _DJ_Hyperfresh has kicked Octorson from the chat_

Putting her phone away Marina said, "Pearl we need to tell the others about this."

After she and Pearl left Octavio said to himself, "It's all up to you now Commander, good luck.

 **12:40 pm**

"Everyone they know what we're up to," Octorson yelled back inside the lab in cephalopod HQ. "It's time to act now how are the undercover troops doing in Inkopolis."

"They're still there and alive and well," said an officer.

"Tell them to steal Off the Hook's helicopter and bring it here. We are leaving here to break the boss out at 6:30 pm sharp."

 **1:00 pm**

Meanwhile Cap'n Cuttlefish, Sheldon, and Agent 9 were still finding a way to now convince everyone it was a stunt. Though that was a hard task in itself.

"Ugh we can't find anything and it hurts my brain," complained Agent 9 slamming his head on his desk.

"Keep looking there has to be something," said Cap'n Cuttlefish.

"Oh maybe we can tell them it was a car stunt," said Sheldon flipping to said page.

Agent 9 and Cuttlefish gave each other confused looks. "But there were no cars there," said Cuttlefish.

"But there was a helicopter."

"I think you should stick to selling and nerding out about weapons," retorted Agent 9

Suddenly a door was heard opening up stairs followed with Marie saying, "Grandfather we're back."

"Oh no get Agent 9 back into the secret room because if I'm not in the living room they're going to come right down here," said Cuttlefish.

The three were frantically moving getting Agent 9 back into the room and closed the secret door which turned out to be a bookshelf. Sheldon and Craig then made it look like there was not a third person in the room as the group came down.

"There you guys are, why are you down here," Marie asked.

"Um, trying to find a book that can tell us how to edit a video," Sheldon said showing them a book that was conveniently titled _How to Make a Video Look Fake_.

"Well it's too late for that," said Jake, "While we were eating lunch Pearl and Marina announced that the video was proven legitimate."

"Oh no," said Cap'n Cuttlefish trying to act surprised.

"Well look on the bright side," said Agent 8 (I still can't figure out a name), "can't get worse than this."

As if it was right on cue Pearl and Marina cane running down the stairs saying, "We've got an octarian based emergency."

Marie along with the the others glared at Agent 8. She then said, "What is this octarian based emergency?"

"What would you say if DJ Octavio stole my phone, used it to plot with his Commander, plan on stealing our helicopter along with squidnapping Agents 3 and 4, and on top of all that plan on taking over the Smash world," Marina said.

Everyone was filled with shocked faces, Same with Agent 9 who was pressing his ear up against the door to hear.

"Then I'd say congrats for coming up with an original plan," Callie said, "and we're going to destroy them."

"Pretty sure the first step of our plan is stealing our heli," said Pearl.

"Well since we now know what's going to happen we can stop them before they can start," said Cuttlefish.

Marina's phone was now going up she looked at the contact info, "It's our producer," she picked up, "Hello Drew what is it." "What?!" "Are you sure it's not fuzzy." "Okay we'll get there as soon as possible."

"What's going on," Pearl asked as she and everyone ran up the stairs. As they went up Agent 9 walked out of the secret room and went up too.

"Our helicopter's being taken," said Marina.

 **1:30 pm**

Indeed the undercover octarians were in the studio right now making their way to the top of the building to get the heli. They were splatting any one that tried to stop them. They eventually made it up to the roof there was no one up there so the quickly broke the doors open and the two octolings got in the front with the rest of the troops in the back.

The octoling was smart and had grabbed the keys to it.

"Why did you break the door open if you had the keys," said the other octoling.

"Because I really wanted to break something open," answered piloting octoling as he turned on the ignition.

The Squidbeak were approaching the square as the helicopter was taking off into the air.

"Nononono!" Pearl said as the heli took off for cephalopod HQ.

"They started the plan," Marina said.

"Emily and Jake you guys will be watching Octavio tonight to make sure he doesn't get broken out," Marie said.

"But we're the ones they're going after," Emily said scared.

"You two are our top agents we need you two to work together in this."

Emily and Jake looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok you two go down to the canyon right now," Marie said, Agents 3 and 4 left. "The rest of us will be watching from Cap'n Cuttlefish's house."

The others nodded as they walked back, one of their biggest fights yet was ahead of them.

 **Author's note: The final part will be released tomorrow.**


	5. The Breakout

**Author's note: This is the final part in this short side story. Just a reminder this is a side story for my main fan fiction series in the Super Smash Bros archives. Let's get to the video.**

 **Part 5: The breakout**

 **6:00 pm**

Back in Cuttlefish's House the team, excluding 3 and 4 we're setting up a connection so they could talk to Agent 3 and 4 while they were watching Octavio for the night. Agent 9 was watching in the background unseen by the others. After some eavesdropping he was growing concern for the two agents even though he never met three.

"Okay almost there," Marie said, "and there we go Agent 3, Agent 4 can you guys hear me."

"Yep," said Jake.

"Loud and clear," said Emily.

"I feel like this is all my fault," Marina said with sadness.

"Hey don't say that," said Pearl, "it's not your fault."

"But Octavio got my phone I should have been more aware."

"Hey if I don't think it's your fault then that's all you need to feel better."

"Thanks Pearlie."

Cap'n Cuttlefish was currently sleeping with Sheldon having to wake him up multiple times. When Sheldon woke him up again this is what he said.

"Arthritis," Cuttlefish yelled waking up.

"Grandfather why do you keep saying random things when you wake up," Callie asked.

"Because it's what I was dreaming about."

They all gave confused looks at him and then went back to what they were doing.

 **6:30 pm**

Everything the octarians needed for gear was being loaded up onto the heli they stole. Some were even wondering how they got the helicopter in the HQ in the first place.

Octorson was overseeing things, he then said, "Okay everyone on board, next stop Tentakeel Outpost."

The helicopter rises into the air with the attachable platform carrying the portal device. It then took off and left the HQ. unfortunately the portal device kept it down. They activated a helium bubble on it to raise it into the air and then they were able to get out.

 **7:00 pm**

Jake and Emily were watching out for any octarians. Well Jake was, Emily was asking Octavio questions about his Commander.

"So how long was he your commander," Emily asked.

"About two years," Octavio answered.

"How would your friendship be rated right now?"

"I don't know we barely talk to each other half the time."

"So good friends okay."

Octavio facepalmed, "Can you please get her to stop asking questions."

"I'm agreeing with Octavio Agent 4 you should just leave him alone," said Jake.

"But I'm getting bored and it's been hours," said Emily, "for all we know they might not even be coming."

Suddenly all of the lights went out and radio transmissions were cut.

"We lost connection," said Sheldon back in Cuttlefish's house.

Marina got on the computer, "Let's try switching to the unhackable camera I set up there."

They got a live video feed but couldn't see anything.

"Is this your doing," said Jake who was talking to Octavio.

"My Commander is the one with the plan I don't know how this is going to work," said Octavio who was holding his tentacles up in innocence even though they couldn't see it.

A single light came on to reveal Octorson facing the Agents.

"Well," said Octorson, "I see Marie sent her best agents to this spot. You can try to stop me but you will fail."

"Oh no I think you're the one who's going to fail," said Jake, who was pointing his hero shot at him. Emily was doing the same. "After we defeat you, you'll be in your own cozy snowglobe."

"We will break Octavio out and capture you two, and then we'll take over the Smash Island for ourselves."

"You and what army," said Agent 4. All of the lights came on to reveal the two surrounded by octarians of all kinds from normal troopers to the octosnipers. "Oh that army, that's a pretty good army."

The helicopter started to rise from the side of the cliff and DJ Octavio didn't know what to say.

"Boss you may want to get on the left side of your prison," warned Octorson.

"Why," DJ Octavio then looked to his right to see multiple octosnipers pointing at the glass. "Oh that's why." Octavio swam to the side and covered his head as the snipers fired and broke the glass. The mini king was then brought over and DJ Octavio got in. "Octorson you've earned that general title.

"And you officially have authority again Boss I'm sure you can take it from here."

"What's that," Agent 4 asked.

"A personal vehicle I call the mini king it's much smaller than the actual version. I use this to get around so I don't have to revert to my humanoid form."

"I didn't know he had anything like that," said Callie back in the house.

"Neither did I," Cuttlefish said.

"Attack!" Said Octavio from the camera's point of view. The Squidbeak watched in horror as Emily and Jake were greatly overpowered and were thrown into the helicopter. Said helicopter took off for the square.

But not before Hey heard DJ Octavio say, "To Inkopolis square."

"Everyone gear up," said Marie, "If he's planning on exposing us then there's no need for caution."

The team grabbed their signature weapons Agent 9 was watching from afar, he then put on a game face and went to grab his octobrush. Along with some other things.

"Let's go roll on some octarians," said Cuttlefish

walking towards the door he was then pulled back by Callie.

"Sorry gramps but you and Sheldon are staying here," she said, "we can't risk your safety."

"Ah come on I'll be fine."

"Remember what happened when you were captured by Octavio." Cap'n Cuttlefish was speechless. "Thought so."

The team left and headed for Inkopolis square. Sheldon and Cuttlefish were talking until the latter caught Agent 9 sneaking out.

"Nine what are you doing," Cuttlefish asked.

Agent 9 sighed and said, "I'm going down to the square to help."

"I don't think now is a good time for them to know you're even here," said Cuttlefish walking up to the secret agent with face.

"You said yourself there would come a day when you needed extra firepower," Agent 9 said causing Cap'n to realize it himself. "Cap'n you lost your two strongest agents you're going to need all the help you can get."

"Very well Let me grab my bamboozler."

"If your going to make an entrance Agent 9," said Sheldon, "you'll need a van."

 **8:00 pm**

The helicopter was approaching the city. When it arrived it flew through the city streets to get the citizens attention DJ Octavio was manically laughing for effect. The heli made to the square and made a turn at Deca Tower so Octavio would be facing the square.

Octavio started his speech, "Hello Pathetic inklings, pathetic jellyfish, and pathetic former soldiers you know who you are. Allow me to introduce myself I'm DJ Octavio, king of the octarian army and I'm sure your great zapfish remembers me fondly. That's right I'm the one who stole it those two times I was also the one behind Callie's temporary appearance a few months ago."

Inklings and jellyfish started murmuring if he was telling the truth.

"Play the footage," said Octavio and they played footage of him and octarians stealing the zapfish from both times. A lot of the citizens started to grow fear. "Indeed I'm the one behind both of those squidnappings. However I was stopped both times by two certain inklings." Troops brought forward a tied up Agent 3. "Does anyone recognize this inkling," Octavio said, only two raised their hands. "Really? Kid you need some friends if you ever get out of this alive. Anyways this inkling is the one who stopped me the first time and brought the great zapfish back to the plaza. Here he my be known as Jake, but in secret he's actually Agent 3 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon."

Multiple Inklings and Octolings gasped in shock while footage of Octavio's first defeat was being shown. The octarians have done it, they exposed the Squidbeak.

"Yes, yes shocking indeed," Said Octavio as Octorson brought a tied up Emily forward, "now does anyone know this inkling." A show of hands revealed about thirty of them knew who she was. "Wow someone's popular, here she may be known as Emily, but she's also Agent 4 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon. This is one who stopped me the second time, with help Agent 2 and that horseshoe crab Sheldon she defeated me again and on top of that freed Callie from her captivity."

More were shocked at the mention of Sheldon's name and footage being shown of Octavio's second defeat.

"Now we plan on crossing-over into a new world for us to take over, this world. The Smash Island! And now you're probably wondering how I propose to do that," Octavio picked up a pair of hypnoshades, "with these shades I used when squidnapping Callie I can brainwash anyone that puts these on and control them. Allow me to demonstrate."

Just like that two Octolings slapped two hypnoshades on the agents. They both screamed in agony as the citizens were watching with horror.

"Now if I asked this before we put those on they would've said the New Squidbeak Splatoon," Octavio said, "now when I ask 'What master do you serve' they'll say."

"The octarian king," said the two brainwashed agents this struck fear into a lot of citizens.

"Now you're probably wondering how are we going to get to the Smash Island," said Octavio, "we will be getting there with this device below us. This can open up portals between worlds and now. FIRE!"

The the device pointed at Deca Tower it blasted pierced the glass and opened inside. The sudden opening of it causes the top half of the tower to get sucked in delivering screams throughout the crowd.

"That's enough Octavio," said a certain popstar with a hero charge the heli spun back around to see Callie, Marie, Pearl, Marina, and Nicole (I finally came up with a name for agent 8).

"Ah would you look at that," said Octavio about to spill more, "we have agents 1, 2, 5, 6, and 8. How about that everyone," he said pointing at the agents respectively.

Now more citizens were shocked to find out that the famous pop stars were agents themselves.

"As much as I would like to keep talking I have island to take over," Octavio said as the helium bubble filled to a point where it would stay in one spot and was unhooked. "So long everyone." The helicopter was suddenly hit with a rainmaker explosion flying it out of control for a few seconds. "Who did that," Octavio said mad.

"I did," everyone looked up to see the squid sisters van with Agent 9 and Cap'n Cuttlefish standing on top of it the former holding the modded rainmaker.

"Who are you," asked Octavio.

"My name's Nathaniel but in secret I'm Agent 9 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon," the now revealed octoling said firing another shot at the heli.

"Gah," said Octavio, "I don't have time for this. GO NOW!" the helicopter flew through the portal.

The van landed and Cap'n Cuttlefish motioned the others to get in as he and Nathaniel got off the top.

"Grandfather who's this," Marie asked.

"Didn't you not hear what he said, this is Agent 9 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon," said Cuttlefish.

"I'm a guy who's secretly living in a secret room in your basement," said Nathaniel.

"WHAT?!" Screamed Callie.

"We'll talk about this later get in," said Cuttlefish as Sheldon opened the doors.

"Where are we going," asked Pearl as she climbed in the back.

"We're off to the Smash Island," said the Cap'n as the van started to rise into the air and flew into the portal.

 **Wednesday, September 19, 2018 10:00 am**

The van came out of the portal and immediately swerved to avoid a flying taxi.

"What was that," asked Marina.

"How am I supposed to know," said Sheldon punching in coordinates, "next stop the Smash Mansion."

 **To be continued… In** _ **The Ultimate Smash Bros Series Season 1 episode 13.**_


End file.
